


Ski Lift

by napoleondarling



Category: D.C. Comics
Genre: fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napoleondarling/pseuds/napoleondarling
Summary: Prompt: "We're stuck on a ski lift together"





	Ski Lift

"I don’t see why you can’t just fly us down.” 

You knew exactly why he couldn’t just fly the both of you off this ski lift, having to protect his secret identity or whatever, but anything seemed like a better option than having to wait until one of the lift operators got this damn thing working again. 

He had stopped responding when he realized that you’d just keep asking, and instead focused on listening to the conversations going on below him, staring down at people who looked like ants to anyone who didn’t have heightened vision. 

“They’ve almost got it figured out.” There was some hope in his voice, but you could tell he was getting irritated. “We’ll be down soon.” He offered you a smile, warm and reassuring. 

You couldn’t help the smile that formed on your lips at the sight. His cheeks were beginning to turn red, along with his nose, and the way his hair curled under his hat was almost too adorable. 

“Good,” you wrapped your arms around yourself, snuggled into your boyfriend’s side, “I’m starting to get cold.” 

He wrapped an arm across your waist, tugging you closer to his side. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you warm.”


End file.
